Ythik
Ythik are found deep below the surface, but come out every now and then to swarm and raid. These raiding parties are usually a large force of swarmers herded by a few ravagers, with the occasional Manafiend. Mostly though, they stay underground. There have been reports of them 'farming' certain plants, showing an intelligence that all other evidence contradicts. This level of organization is correctly attributed to Swarmchiefs. Eggs always start as swarmers, but are mutated while in the shell if different types are needed. -Swarmer: Around 1ft big, these spider like ythik are most common type. They are drones in the hive, but they are the most common ones to venture out on raids. They are usually accompanied by at least one ravager when out. Their poison is weak, and at best can make a limb go numb. However, as the name implies there is never just one swarmer. While one bite is more annoying than deadly, a hundred bites is serious. Despite this however, they are still a popular choice for predators due to their easy access and worthwile nutrition. Terraniers go after them frequently, and underground predators love them. Even other ythik sometimes munch on a swarmer. They are so numerous that a couple ravagers or hiveguards grabbing one as a quick snack does nothing to their numbers. -Ravager: Most often seen on surface raids, these bugs are pure tanks. Hardened carapices, scythe like arms and a thirst for blood makes them extremely dangeorus melee combatants. They are around man sized, with four legs in a pinwheel like formation. A ravager's venom can make a full grown lizardman go limp in seconds. Paralyzation is possible if treatment is not administered quickly. -Hiveguards: Always found in their home hive, hiveguards resemble wasps in some ways. They have wings, six legs and pack a painful sting. However in addition to a stinger on the back, their front legs have poison injectors as well. This poison will instantly paralyze a victim, and kill within hours. They will fight to the death to protect the hive. No less than a dozen guard the swarmchief at all times. Each being as big as an ogre, they are not afraid to enter open combat. However, they generally prefer ambushing their prey and letting their poison do the work. -Manafiend: One of the rarest Ythik known, manafiends are the bane of casters. They have huge resistances to magic, and have as much spell power as a lich. Their venom is probably the most insidious. Instead of killing the victim like other ythik, theirs subdues and dominates the target. They generally try to dominate powerful melee fighters whose strength makes up for their lack of it. One of the only two ythik who can fly, they prefer to keep their distance and destroy from above. As for appearance, their bodies are more or less spherical, with 1ft tentacles all around the bottom. They also have two 3ft tentacles on the front that act as arms. They can use these tentacles to latch on to spellcasters and drain them of mana. Their main head does have a carapace, but their tentacles don't. Manafiends also have a second duty besides guarding the nest. When a Swarmchief falls, their minions fall into chaos. Manafiends use their powers to convince/force the leaderless ythik into service to their Swarmchief. -Swarmchief: Little is known about these giants. Yet they are considered the 'queen' of the hive. Yet queen is not an accurate term since they seem to lack a gender. Like females, they lay thousands of eggs. Yet unlike females, they can self fertilize these eggs. They are arguably the only intelligent ythik, and command the others with an iron fist. While they are normally found deep in the heart of their hives, surrounded by an army of loyal soldiers, the swarmchief is the most dangerous of them all. It's poison is fatal nearly instantly, and their great bulk allows for slamming strikes. Their great mandibles are capable of biting a man in half through his armor. They look somewhat humanoid, but have centipede like bodies and have large barbed stingers on their behinds. Their front two legs are actually proto-hands. Their many legs have near impenetrable carapaces. They are also capable of limited arcane magic. They use all of this to protect their eggs, which they produce by the hundreds.